Our Life We Changed
by bohemiangirl75
Summary: Jack and Rose escape the wreck of the Titanic in a far different way than in the movie. They reunite on the Carpathia but all is not as it seems...is Cal going to destroy them? Or can their lurve carry them through it?
1. I Had To Let Go

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy and please review. I hope the mild language doesn't offend anyone! Chapter 2 coming soon!**

April 15th 1912

Onboard the Titanic

"Get in the boat Rose,"

"No! Not without you!"

"I'll be okay; I'm a survivor alright, don't worry about me, now go on, get on!"

Jack struggled to get Rose on the boat.

Godammit, he thought. Couldn't she see he just wanted her to live?

Jack didn't like to force her into it, but in the end it wasn't his choice.

"Come through Madam," said Second Officer Charles Lightoller to Rose, half pulling, half dragging her on to the small lifeboat.

She grasped Jack's hand.

"Step back sir!" said Lightoller loudly, shoving Jack out of the way and making him lose his grip of her.

"And lower away!"

Rose barely heard the officer give the command. She was looking up at Jack, the only chance she'd ever had at true love, tears stinging her eyes.

A firework went up, illuminating the night and falling behind Jack making him look like an angel.

An angel that Rose did not want to lose.

Sometimes the human brain forces us into doing things without even thinking about what you're doing.

Rose stood up and ran forward, leaping on to the ship, just about grabbing on to it with her arms.

"Rose what are you doing?" she heard from above.

Way above.

The boat deck wasn't that far up. So why was Jack's voice so far away?

Rose had not had the strength to cling on to the edge of the boat.

From being submerged when rescuing her beloved angel, she was still freezing and simply could not hold on. She fell in to the sub zero waters and somehow lost consciousness…


	2. A Ringing In His Ears

**A/N: hope you enjoy the second chapter and please review! Rated T for some mild language. Now we discover how Jack lives. Sound familiar? ;)**

A few hours later

North Atlantic Ocean

Shit, this is cold, was Jack's first thought when the Titanic went under. Now, lying in the middle of the ocean, he thought back.

After seeing Rose's leap of faith he had sprinted down the Grand staircase three steps at a time to find she was not there.

Looking around, he thought the people in the boat must have pulled her in.

She's safe, he had thought. Now all I gotta do is survive.

A few hours after that when he was clinging on for dear life on the top of the ship, he knew he had to survive for Rose. They were gonna make it.

Jack had enough experience in the water world to know that lifeboats usually got picked up by another ship, so they'd reunite then- if only it wasn't so damn cold!

When the ship went down and 1500 people had gone in to the Atlantic, Jack, being the experienced person he was, swam over to a bit of panelling floating in the sea. He'd gotten on that because he knew once you were in water that cold for a long period of time, you were fish food. Jack thought only of Rose as he lay in the middle of the Atlantic.

"C-come j-jo-josephine in m-my fly-in-ing ma-machine," he just about whispered.

Jack almost lost consciousness when he felt a bright light awaking his eyes, forcing them open.

"Is there anyone alive out there?" someone shouted.

Loudly, thought Jack. Can't a guy sleep?

"Can anybody hear me?"

Jack sighed and tried to wake himself and get warm.

He tried and miserably failed to wave his arm. The small boat's crew, thinking no one had lived, started to turn around.

Shit, thought Jack. He had not nearly frozen to death for a boat to come and go without him aboard.

He desperately looked around.

An officer to his right had a whistle stuck in his mouth. Poor thing had frozen.

But it means you have to go in to the water, said a small devil in his head.

Only for a second though, said the angel part. And you'll get to see Rose.

This, for him, sealed the deal. The thought of having his Rose in his arms once again was too much to pass over.

He forced himself off the panel, into the unbearably cold water.

Think of Rose, he told himself.

Doing just that and using one arm, he paddled over to the officer, yanked the whistle from his teeth and blew.

He kept blowing even when Fifth Officer Lowe yelled for the boat to come about, even when a set of arms were pulling him aboard and not even when he was safely lying down covered in blankets, knowing he would live. It was only when someone on the boat held his nose that he stopped.

Summoning up his last bit of strength, Jack threw the whistle overboard and fell asleep.


	3. The Irishman

**A/N: So I hope you're enjoying the story so far! So, yes sorry the chapters are short! I'm working on it because I wrote this on my iPod, so it seemed long, but really wasn't, but longer chapters are coming, promise! There is a huge twist coming up in the next couple of chapters- nothing I've seen in other Titanic fan fics! Please review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Titanic or any of the characters and at times this may not be historically accurate, but it's just my novelistic detail! This will be the disclaimer for the rest of the story so I only have to type it out once. **

**Sorry for the long A/N!**

Onboard the Carpathia

April 15th 1912

Around 3.30pm

Rose stirred.

She opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings, then, when realization dawned on her, she snapped her eyes open and sprung up, out of an uncomfortable bed.

Where the hell was she?

More importantly where was Jack?

"Miss, please get back into bed!" said a young nurse, ushering Rose up on to the bed.

Porcelain doll no more, thought Rose.

"Where the hell am I?" she said loudly.

"Miss, _please _refrain from shouting in the Infirmary. You are on the Carpathia. You were picked up from a lifeboat and given top priority because you fell and hit your head. You gave us a fright for a while there, but thankfully you're alright, although you _must rest!_" said the nurse, fixing the bedclothes.

"What happened to my head?" asked Rose.

"When you-" the nurse looked around and continued quietly "-jumped back onboard the ship, you fell, splitting your head on the corner of a lifeboat. The people pulled you on and bandaged you up rather badly. Now you've been tended to, I must go. Someone will be around to take your name soon. Excuse me,"

Rose sank down into her pillows and looked around. Yes, she remembered falling, being very cold and then being submerged into nothingness.

She realised she was not alone.

There were beds with curtains around them everywhere. She heard a voice to her right.

"Your name?"

"Jack-" the man trailed off. Rose did not hear his second name because someone's bedpan had smashed. How many Jacks had there been on Titanic? Could this one be hers?

Interrupting her thoughts, the same officer pulled back her curtain and asked her name.

"Rose De Witt-" she began, but then stopped. She did not want her mother finding her, or worse, Cal.

Cal!

Could he have survived?

Stupid question idiot, she inwardly cursed herself. He always wins. Of course he'd be on the decks of this ship.

He'd be looking for her. She simply would _not _go back to Philadelphia and marry him like nothing had happened. Things had happened.

The officer coughed loudly.

"Oh yes, sorry. My name is Dawson. Rose Dawson. Might you tell me what was the man's name which you just wrote down?" she asked.

"No can do, patient confidentiality," the officer said and walked away, clearly having forgotten her already.

Fine, have it your way then, she thought.

She'd just have to find out herself.

Rising, Rose began to pull back the curtain next to hers just wide enough so that she could peek.

Shit! It wasn't Jack!

Rose got back into bed, riddled with worry about Jack -she could barely even bring herself to think it- come on, she thought, _dying. _

Eventually she fell asleep and began dreaming.

She was being pulled underwater onboard the Titanic as it sank. The person guiding her was the ship's builder, Thomas Andrews. Of all the first class people she had come to known, Mr Andrews was the only one she did not despise. (apart from Molly Brown)

He was from working class roots back in Belfast, Ireland. The only reason he was first class was because he had built the ship.

It had been his idea to install an extra row of lifeboats on to the davits on the boat deck, but he had been overruled by people like Bruce Ismay, who Rose hated with a passion. If Mr Andrews had not been shot down, everyone could have survived.

Of course, he couldn't bear to leave the ship and ended up going down with it. It was his life's work.

Also, he was from Ireland. Rose had enjoyed hearing his stories from being a fresh faced apprentice at 15 down in the docks to becoming the architect of the world's largest ship 24 years later, to his daughter, Elizabeth, who he called Elba because of her initials. He was even kind enough to show her a picture of his wife, his daughter and himself.

Rose had had to fight to keep the tears down. The small family looked the picture of happiness. It was clear Mr Andrews loved his wife and daughter very much.

Rose would never have that with Cal.

Even if she had children, she was sure that Cal would raise them the way Ruth had raised Rose.

A strong, maternal desire flared up inside her.

No matter how bad things got with Cal or with her mother, she would _never _let her children be harmed.

Now, with Mr Andrews, who had been a father figure to her in the four days that she'd known him, she again had to force herself to stop crying. His daughter would be left without a father and his wife without a husband.

"Rose," he said gently.

"Mr Andrews…am I dead?" she asked.

"No. I'm just guiding you around your dream so you can-"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr Andrews, it's just… I can't stop thinking about your family," Rose interrupted.

He smiled sadly. "Oh Rose, you've a heart of gold. I've seen them. Helen is coping alright; she's staying strong for Elba, but I can see she's devastated inside. As for little Elba…the day before I left, she managed her first word- Dada. My family will be fine Rose. Honest. I know Helen will tell Elizabeth about me when she's older,"

This time Rose let the tears flow freely.

It was silent for a few minutes. They were standing-floating really- above the Titanic and could hear and see all of the people.

Composing herself, Rose began to talk. "So, Mr Andrews, I presume you took me here for a reason,"

"Yes, I did. Kind and smart Rose," he teased. "I knew you were worried about Jack. I brought you here to show you something,"

They floated down to near a lifeboat.

Gasping, Rose recognized her own bright red hair and Jack's blonde locks.

"Listen," whispered Mr Andrews.

Rose could only make out three of Jack's words.

"_I'm a survivor"_

Suddenly, she understood why Mr Andrews had taken her here.

"Thank you Mr Andrews. I understand. Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Have our friends Fabrizio and Tommy survived?" she whispered fearfully.

"The Italian and Irish men who were hanging around with Jack?"

"That's them,"

"Yes, I think so Rose, although I'm not 100% sure; you should check once the officers aboard the Carpathia gather all of the survivors' names. I am sorry Rose," he said, looking at his wristwatch. "But I'm afraid I must go,"

"Thank you Mr Andrews," said Rose, looking at him. "Really. I mean it. I'd-I'd like to come back sometime,"

He smiled.

"I'd better get you back young Rose…"


	4. United Once More

**A/N: hey you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. That wasn't the planned ending but I decided it needed to be longer and Andrews is probably my favourite character so it worked out good :) This chapter & the next will most probably be short, but the one after that, which is…number seven will have the **_**big twist **_**which I can't **_**wait **_**to tell you guys! **

**Also, United We Stand was **_**not **_**meant to offend anyone; sorry if it did. **

**So, enjoy!**

Jack had survived of course; that was the entire point of Thomas Andrews taking Rose down to the Titanic wreck, but he had fared a lot worse than Rose.

When he was dragged aboard the Carpathia and taken to the Infirmary, when he was not slipping in and out of consciousness, he could hear doctors bustling around him.

He'd gathered he was the only survivor to be pulled from the freezing cold water. This had made him shiver. One person. One, out of 1500. He had a bad flu and a bit of a fever, but other than that he was okay, although the nurses _insisted _that he rest.

At one point the doctors had thought the worst, but Jack, a born survivor, had clawed back, just about.

He had lived; that was the main thing.

He'd still bear the psychological scars of course; so would the other 700 people, but he had his life, and for that he was thankful.

"To making it count," he said to no one in particular, enjoying a hot meal.

An officer came, to ask his name.

"Jack Dawson. Um…there isn't a Rose on board is there?" he asked hopefully.

"Can't say; patient confidentiality," the officer replied and walked away.

Although he did not like to think it, Jack feared the worse until he was up on deck enquiring with an officer about Rose, who could not get her name right

"No, De-Witt-B-u-kater," said Jack through gritted teeth at the exact same time Rose said to another officer, "Jack Dawson?"

Both of them heard each other and very slowly turned around.

Not daring to believe their eyes, they ran to each and hugged and kissed as if there was no one else around.

"Wait," said Rose. "How on earth is this happening? Am I…dreaming?"

Jack didn't reply, but just nuzzled against her neck.

"Nope, I don't think I'm hallucinating," laughed Rose.

"Come on," said Jack. "Let's get some privacy,"

They found a quiet spot near the hull of the Carpathia.

"Oh my God Jack!" yelled Rose, throwing her arms round his neck, tears streaming down both of their faces. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm a survivor, remember?" joked Jack with a shaky smile. "Why did you jump back on?" he said, serious now.

Rose lightly slapped him.

"Why did you force me to get on?" she asked, not mad with him, just curious.

"I wanted you to live," he replied.

"You jump, I jump, right?" she said. "Only after being in the freezing water, I didn't have the strength to hold on. I fell in to the water and smacked my head on a lifeboat I was supposed to be in. Never mind me, what about you?"

"_What! _You hit your head? Jesus Christ Rose, when I ran down and you weren't there, I figured they got ya back on the boat, so I went back and then the ship rose straight up in the air and-and-an…" he could not continue.

"Jack its okay, we don't have to talk about it," said Rose soothingly, looking in to his eyes. He looked at her with his beautiful baby blues. She knew they weren't just looking at an iris and a pupil. They were looking in to each other's souls. Rose knew at that moment that they understood each other. Titanic had brought them together, but its sinking had united them deeply. There were some things you could not do without forming a deep bond. Surviving a sinking ship was one of them.

"I love you Jack," said Rose.

"I love you Rose," said Jack, kissing her.

"I wonder if there's anywhere here we can go to the stars," said Jack, teasingly.

"Very funny," said Rose.

"Oh shit. Rose, follow me _now_!" Jack whispered urgently, taking her by the hand and leading her to where most of the survivors were. They tried to blend in to the crowd.

But it was no use.

The man had eyes like a hawk. He was, after all trained to shoot one down hundreds of feet above in the air and Jack and Rose were only feet from him. Rose was that bird, trying, trying to soar above, to get free, but it had taken an eagle to show her how. Now here they were, being shot down.

"Rose."

Hearing her name, Rose turned round, immediately regretting her decision.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but it's mostly for impact and a bit of writers block. Chapter five will be very long; prepare yourself! **

**R & R please :D**

**Hope ya enjoyed**

**Hannah x**


	5. The Chase

**A/N: so everyone I hope you enjoy this very dramatic chapter and the twist will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. So Jack & Rose are together again, all rainbows and butterflies, but someone announces themselves. I think you can guess who it is at this point ;) Rated T for some language.**

**Enjoy! **

There, in the most ruffled state Rose had ever seen him, was her fiancée. She wondered for a moment if he even had a right to be called that; after all, she was certainly not marrying him.

"Cal, just make this easy and go away," said Rose. "I never want to see you again. I'm in love with Jack; a real man who actually loves me for what I am. Initially I fell in love with you; I was flattered but then I realised what a pompous nasty piece of work you were,"

"Come back with me Rose. The wedding is planned-"

"Well you can unplan it you bastard. My mother made it clear enough what she needed you for. Your money for our debts. Well you clearly only wanted me for one thing too,"

Cal suddenly reached for Roses wrist, attempting to drag her away. She struggled until Jack stood between them, breaking Cal's grip.

"Cal," said Jack. "We've all just survived a sinking ship. Have. A. Heart! Rose and I are together now and there's nothing you can do about it! Now, get lost 'cause no one wants any trouble,"

Cal looked murderous. He looked as if he'd actually kill her Jack.

Suddenly she had a brainwave.

"Thank you Jack, but I'm afraid I've seen the error of my ways. Our time…is up," said Rose, quickly closing and opening an eye.

Was that a wink? thought Jack.

She went up to Cal.

"Darling, I don't know what I was thinking," began Rose.

"Already forgotten sweetpea," said Cal gleefully, raising an eyebrow. He'd have his way with her way tonight.

"Let me finish. I don't know what I was thinking- about to marry you. I was so blind. I thought that's what love was, but Jack has shown me the meaning of true love; that's something you could never, nor will ever be able to do. This thing," she thrust her left hand under his nose. "Was tying me to you, weighing me down. I was considering giving it back to you, for some other dumb girl, but you know what?" said Rose, taking off the ring.

"What?" said Cal, snorting. Did she honestly think she was going to live with that gutter rat?

"You'll never get another girl or woman. Anyone would rather be homeless than be with you. If any girl is stupid enough to end up with you; waste your money," replied Rose, flinging the $250,000 rng into the Atlantic, leaving both men stunned.

Cal was furious. She was his, didn't she understand that? He would have her; no matter what.

Jack was proud. She had truly broken free of the reins that were holding her back.

"Goodbye Cal," said Rose.

Famous last words, she thought, walking away with Jack, remembering the scene that took place only days ago…

"_Come on Rose, you're next darlin," came the southern drawl of kind Molly Brown._

"_Get in to the boat Rose," said Ruth DeWitt Bukater, growing weary of waiting for her daughter._

_Rose made a snap decision._

_Jack wouldn't have stolen that ugly diamond- they were on a sinking ship, what good would it do him? _

_Cal's valet had walked alongside Jack as they made their way to tell Ruth and Cal about the iceberg._

_Jack's coat was one with deep pockets. So what if he had stolen that- it was a bit of fabric. She then knew what had happened. _

_Lovejoy had put it in Jacks pocket._

"_Goodbye Mother,"_

_With that Rose had walked away._

_Cal, of course, had seized an opportunity to play the hero._

_He grabbed Rose._

"_Where are you going? What, to him? You'll be his whore gutter rat!" he yelled._

"_I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" she yelled back._

"_No, NO, I said no!"_

_Using the only tool Jack had given her, Rose spat in her fiancée's face and ran down into the belly of the ship…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Rose, let's get outta here," said Jack, grabbing her hand and running down some stairs.

"Jack, don't worry, we're fine," said Rose, smiling.

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed her and ran down another flight of stairs and hid behind a large box.

"Ja-" she started.

"Shhh!" he said urgently.

BANG!

Rose jumped, causing a small box to fall.

BANG! It was closer this time. Jack got up and signalled to Rose to stay put and be quiet.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Rose was worried. Even more so than when Titanic was sinking.

Where were all of the Carpathia's passengers?

Rose looked around and her question was answered. There had been a room exactly like this, only larger on Titanic. It had been where she and Jack had…went to the stars.

A brass plaque reading, "Luggage Hold A" confirmed her suspicions.

Well, Rose was not the type of woman who was going to let her ex fiancé beat up her current partner.

Silently, she crept up behind them, watching Cal trying to fire his gun and Jack directing his hand up in the air.

While Jack was busy trying not to get shot, with his other hand, Cal punched Jack and he fell.

Raising her leg, Rose kneed Cal where it hurt the most. He keeled over in pain.

She knelt down beside Jack.

He was awake, but a bit groggy and when she got him up, he was a little unsteady, but she knew that would go away in a minute, having been punched many times herself by Cal.

They went up a lot of stairs until they were on the boat deck again.

"Oh my God Jack! How are we going to survive? He'll be after us the second this ship docks. We'll be dead within the week," sobbed Rose.

"Ssh Rose. It'll be alright, I promise," replied Jack, smiling.

"Jack, how on earth is it going to be…"Rose began, but stopped when Jack pointed behind her.

There, above their heads, stood the Statue of Liberty.

For Jack, it was a sign that they were in New York and freedom was here.

For Rose, it was much more than that. It was a sign that she had been liberated from her previous life. She would never again be in Cal's clutches. She was free to do whatever she wanted to do. She could be with Jack.

"We can do anything we want…" she said.

"Damn straight," said Jack, kissing her.

When the Carpathia docked, there were a crowd of people; wellwishers and reporters. Jack and Rose, keen to avoid being mobbed for an exclusive story, hung back on the ship until only a few stragglers remained on the dock.

It was getting dark and a chill was in the air.

Rose began to feel rather tired.

"Jack…I don't feel very well…" she said drowsily.

"Come on Rose, let's find a hotel," murmured Jack.


	6. Okay For Now

**A/N: Chapter 6! Whoa, we've came far! So, our heroes are relaxing in New York; they've survived! Big twist in chapter seven, PROMISE! For now, content yourselves with the disaster that's coming up and a few (friendly?) faces! **

**I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! WOOOO! SO MUCH UPDATES AND NEW STORIES AHHHH!**

**I have an ending for this story planned already…something really sad but poignant. But that's waay ahead!**

**Please read and review! **

**Hannah x**

Jack and Rose had managed to find a hotel for $3 a night, after Rose just about managed the final distance to the Henderson Hotel.

When they arrived they were greeted by a sleeping owner with a cigarette in his mouth.

With the ten dollars he had in his pocket, Jack paid for two nights rent, leaving it on the table with a note saying Room 4, after lifting the keys of a hook. He had also took the packet of cigarettes and a packet of matches, figuring what the old man didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Lighting up a fag, Jack took a long draw and sighed gratefully. He offered it to Rose and she didn't decline.

"Thank you Jack…" she murmured, before falling asleep in his arms.

Jack carried her up a flight of stairs and into a small room that contained only a sink, bed, dresser and chair.

"C'mon Rose, let's get ya nice and warm," said Jack, mostly to himself. He had made himself a vow that Rose and himself would never be cold again, no matter what.

He was taking off her coat when something fell out and dropped with a heavy thud. He ignored it and put Rose into the bed, making sure she was tucked up cosily. After that he took a moment just to look at her. With everything that had went on, he had barely had time to think about the past couple of days and what had went on. They had survived the sinking of the Titanic. Beside the hotel there was a small store and in the window it had different newspaper covers. He had gathered that over 1, 500 people had perished, although he didn't like to think about that statistic.

They had survived a shoot out with Cal, the person they feared the most, even though Jack would never admit that to Rose.

He had survived a fever.

They'd been through the wars.

But their love for each other had carried them through it.

Jack kissed Rose's hand and whispered, "I'll never let go Rose. I'll never let go Rose; I promise,"

He then proceeded to inspect what had fallen out of Rose's coat.

Without even picking it up, he recognized what it was immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Jack," said Rose, holding up the Heart Of The Ocean, a giant 56 karat blue diamond set amongst other diamonds. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls; wearing this,"_

_She was referring to the drawings he had shown her the previous afternoon._

"_Alright," he said in a small voice._

_Rose looked at him smugly._

"_Wearing…only this,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But, how? How had probably the world's most valuable rock gotten in to the pocket of Rose's coat?

True, her ex fiancé had given it to her. Jack slowed his thoughts down a moment to let these words wash over him. He loved thinking and hearing that Rose no longer was with Cal. He let his thoughts bounce back to Titanic again….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were up on the boat deck._

"_Get in the boat Rose," _

_This was Jack's first attempt._

"_Yes, get in the boat Rose!" said Cal, coming out of nowhere._

_He took a moment to survey the pair of them._

_The gutter rat, clad in suspenders and a bit of fabric and Rose, wearing a dress that was soaked through, only threadbare blankets covering her modesty. _

"_God, look at you, you look a sight! Here!" he said, shoving the blankets at Jack and wrapping his heavy overcoat around her. _

_Cal took a moment just to look into her eyes. He saw the only one he'd ever loved…leaving him. _

_Then Jack shoved him out of the way and the moment was over._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack thought about it. It made sense. Cal, was after all, a selfish bastard. Of course, he would've taken a diamond necklace with him when he was escaping a sinking ship.

Jack just laughed; after all that had happened he needed to.

He was so loud he woke Rose up.

He wasn't even sorry.

Jack just held up the diamond and Rose joined in his laughter.

"The idiot!" said Rose.

"That's karma," said Jack, chuckling.

"I'm so ti-ti-tired," said Rose with a yawn.

"Come on then, let's get ya into bed,"

Jack wrapped the blanket over the pair of them and an extra one around Rose.

He was going to stay true to his promise; the obvious one about the both of them never being cold, but more than that, he was never going to let her go.


	7. An Unknowing Revenge

**A/N: THE BIG TWIST!**

**Hannah xx**

**P.S: I made a weebly! .com :D**

June 13th 1912

Jack and Rose had settled down. They enjoyed the scenery in New York and the White Star Line had given all of the survivors "compensation" money, which they had used on rent for a small apartment. It was shabby, but homely. They had bought a second hand sofa, that had an unsightly stain on it which Rose had covered with a blanket. There was a bed in the other room and a small dresser. There was even a small tin tub which they could use to go and get hot water in for a bath.

They were moving on.

Until, one day in the middle of June, Jack was out trying to find more work. (He had got a job as a dessert chef at a local restaurant- Rose had never known he could cook. "Never proper meals," he'd said. "Just the stuff mom and me used to do," He enjoyed the job, but it didn't pay much and Rose's small wage as a waitress went away in their savings, for the future)

Rose was home alone, and was dusting when she felt like she was going to collapse. She sat on the sofa, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

She was still sleeping when Jack came home.

"Rose," he said, gently shaking her awake.

"Wha- what? God, what time is it?" she said.

"Six,"

"I don't know what happened…." Said Rose, confused.

Jack felt her head.

"Jesus Rose you're burnin' up. Look, let's get you up to bed and if you're not better by tomorrow, we're going to the doctor. It could be just the flu, but better safe than sorry,"

"Jack, I'm fine, honestly," said Rose.

"Upstairs now Rose- we're not taking any chances," said Jack sternly.

"Yes Jack," said Rose silently.

The next day, Rose was up, and her fever was going down, but she kept being sick.

"Look, I'll take you to the doctor and then I'll have to go to work, but I'll come see ya during my break alright?" said Jack.

"Okay, but let's go now before I throw up again," said Rose wearily.

"Rose Dawson, Room 4, Dr Brown," called the receptionist, not even looking up from her book. Rose was nervous. Jack said it was probably just flu, but she was experiencing everything her old governess had said were the symptoms of pregnancy.

"_Well, Rose, when a girl reaches womanhood, once a month, you will have a menstrual cycle. This is what enables a woman to have a child," said Miss Winter._

"_How do you know if you're having a baby?" asked Rose._

"_Well, you will throw up quite a lot. You may have a high temperature. You will feel queasy. You may hate food you loved before and crave foods you've never tasted. Your menstrual cycle will stop,"_

"_How do you have a baby?" asked Rose._

"_Well, young Rose, that is a story for another day, I'm afraid,"_

"Mrs Dawson, what seems to be the problem?" asked Dr Brown.

"Well, Doctor, I think…..I think I may be pregnant," replied Rose.

"Well, let's take a look and see then,"

After some tests and poking and prodding, the doctor concluded Rose's suspicions.

"You are….exactly two months along. Sprog was conceived April 14th,"

"April 14th?" said Rose, suddenly not tired anymore.

"Yes, how nice," said Dr Brown smiling. "Well Mrs Dawson, you're not due until January, so I should just take it a little bit easier and you will be fine. Goodbye,"

"Goodbye Doctor, thank you," said Rose.

Instead of going home, Rose went to get a coffee and had a walk around Central Park to clear her head.

Pregnancy, that was a good thing. She'd always wanted children.

But she was scared. Terrified even.

Not of the birth, everyone had always told her horror stories about labour but she wasn't scared; every woman did it, it couldn't be that bad.

She wasn't scared of the financial strain. Jack & Rose saved for a reason.

The fear wasn't about raising the baby. She was excited about that prospect.

But whose was it?

Jack was home early for once.

"So, what was it? Are you okay Rosie Posie?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jack," said Rose quietly.

"So, what did you have?" he said, relieved.

"Not what I have, what I am,"

"Which is?"

"Pregnant,"

"You're, you're having a baby," said Jack, shocked.

"Yes, but," began Rose.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"But-"

"We'll be a fam-"

"JACK!" shouted Rose.

"Sorry honey, what's wrong?"

"There's something I've never told you…." said Rose, sighing heavily.

Jack airily motioned for her to go on, but inside he was worried. Was she leaving him? Was she having an affair? He would be devastated if she was.

"Right, so I'm exactly two months along today. Which means it was conceived on April 14th. On Titanic,"

Inwardly, Jack threw his fist in the air. It was his.

"But, before we…"

"Had sex,"

"I prefer went to the stars. Anyway, on that morning Cal was annoyed at me because I went to the steerage party the night before. I had never seen him in such a rage before,"

"Rose…what did he do?" said Jack, fearing the answer.

"He, he hit me," said Rose, beginning to cry.

"Is that it, or was there more?" asked Jack.

"He-he-he took advantage of m-me-me!" she replied, burying her head in her hands.

"You mean….that bastard raped you!"

Rose nodded.

Jack felt a cold feeling wash over him. The kid might not be his. Should they get rid of it? But then, what if it turned out to be his? What if Rose had it and it was Cal's? He wasn't leaving her, ever, but all the same, he felt very strange and uncomfortable in front of her.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him, if I ever see him again, he's dead," said Jack, comforting Rose. But deep down he felt hollow.

As if he could never feel anything again.


	8. The Plans

**A/N: **Hey guys! Really sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been so busy! Also, this chapter might go up a few days later than planned (today is Monday) because I think our internet is down. Crysies. Anyway, the last chapter, I dropped a _**bombshell **_on you guys, so we're taking it slow this time round.

Hannah xx

P.S: Check out my Weebly for sneak peeks and updates and new stories! .com

:D love ya guys!

Rose had made up her mind.

Jack had made up his mind.

Neither of them had told the other their thoughts. They didn't plan to either.

"Cereal darling?" asked Rose one morning in July.

"Just black coffee thanks Rose," said Jack tiredly.

You could sense the tension in the air. Suddenly, Jack jumped up.

"Um…actually there's a huge meeting today about…supplied and we're adding a new cake to the menu, so I'll grab something on my way. See ya Rose," he said hastily, rushing out the door.

**Rose's POV**

He can't handle the fact that it might be Cal's.

Why oh why wasn't I strong and just pushed Cal off me? Or scream; I didn't even call out for help.

I know why.

No one would have came.

Mother was blind to all of Cal's "disadvantages". As long as the money kept rolling, she was alright.

Cal has almost torn us apart. Jack can put on a brave face, but I know him.

He's devastated.

He didn't even kiss me when he left for work.

Rose decided to put her plans in to action earlier than she had intended.

She grabbed a large bag and stuffed all of her clothes and memories in to it. She left the Heart Of The Ocean, but took her wages.

Quickly, she wrote a note and sprayed it with some of her perfume.

It simply read:

_I'm sorry_

Rose walked to the corner of the street.

She took one look back at the ramshackle Manhattan apartment and then she turned a corner and it was gone.

**Jack's POV**

Dammit.

I'm such an idiot.

It's only a sweet little baby…that could tear us apart.

We survived Titanic and Cal…well not quite that last part. Bastard won't be around even if it his kid.

I am so stupid.

I didn't even give Rose a kiss when I walked out the door

Jack decided work could wait and ran through the streets back to the apartment.

"Rose! Rose, look I think we have to talk about this. I'm sorry,"

There came no reply.

"…Rose? Are you here?"

Looking around the apartment, she was nowhere to be found. Then he saw the note on the table. **(sigh…) **

"No, no, no," he murmured, sliding to the ground.

He packed his own things and left the apartment, clutching the note.

Rose looked out the window of the train. In the distance, she could see a large rollercoaster on the beach. She was almost there.

Jack looked ahead. The last part of the journey had to be by foot; it was tradition. He could see the waterfall. He was home.

**Ooh...where do you guys think our cuties end up? Sorry it was short, it's just I think the chapter speaks for itself. (little bit of writer's block ;])**

**Hannah :D**


	9. There's No Place Like

**A/N: OMG I HAVE NOT BEEN ON IN OVER A MONTH! YOU GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD AND THE INTERNET WAS DOWN AND ALL KINDS OF CRAP! NOW ITS TWO DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (!) AND TITANIC IS ON! SO IM WRITING AND I WILL NEVER TAKE THIS LONG OF A BREAK AGAIN,PROMISE!**

**LOVE HANNAH XXXXXX**

**P.S: There's some references to **_**Titanic **_**in here. Like the bar name is Kate Winslet's name muddled around. Tell me if you spot them :D**

Jack sighed and sat back in the armchair.

Winsel's Bar was where it was _at. _Even from the outside of the ramshackle building you could tell it had a cosy atmosphere. Rich or poor, black or white, fat or skinny, you were _always _accepted in Winsels. Especially if you were poor; you got a free drink.

Naturally, Jack took advantage of this; he needed to save his money and strength.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jack Dawson," came a croaky voice.

"Ms Bijou!" said Jack, grinning, standing up.

Ms Bijou was an old woman who had lived in Chippewa Falls for years and years. Jack's father had said she was around when he was a boy. She had a small cabin up near the lake, nestled in the forest. She was a fortune teller and she was forever doing rituals. But she had a heart of gold and no one thought she was crazy.

He was about to hug her when she took his head. Jack was used to having his palm randomly read.

"Well, Jack I sense you have had a long journey," she said.

"You could say that," replied Jack.

"And you are deeply sorrowful, is that correct?"

"Well….."

"Ahh, girl trouble, I expect," she said, throwing her head back laughing. "Jack I must return to my cabin, but you're a good boy. You'll come through,"

"Thanks Ms Bijou," he said quietly.

Draining his glass and grabbing his bag, he got up and left.

Once he was outside Winsel's, he found a small bench.

Where the hell did he go from here?

2000 miles away, Rose was having the exact same thought.

The journey had taken quite a while and Rose was very tired by the end of it.

It was nightfall by the time she had arrived at Santa Monica and it was cold. She was tired, hungry and pregnant. Where did she go?

She took it upon herself to go to the beach.

The beach of all places.

Somehow the waves lulled her into a deep sleep and when she woke up, the sun was shining.

_This _was how Santa Monica should be.

But, something tugged at her inside.

_You should be here with Jack- it was his idea._

She pushed the thought out of her mind and walked over to a small booth.

"One ticket please."

The ticket man yawned and gave her a small piece of paper without taking any payment.

Rose walked up and another man strapped her in.

"Three, two, one." He said.

And she was off!

She went over loop after the loop, all the while admiring the beautiful sky and beach.

It was exhilarating! She was like a bird, like a kite, like an airplane! She was truly free!

She rode the rollercoaster another three times before finally getting off.

"ROSE!"

_Shit, _thought Rose. _What if it's Cal? _

Of course, it was not Caledon Hockeley, it was Molly Brown!

_Goddamn Rose, stop looking over your shoulder. You're free. He can't get you. You're safe, now grow up._

"Molly!" said Rose, hugging her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Admiring the views," she shrugged, gesturing out to the horizon.

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, darlin'. I, uh, well, I am…you know," said Molly ashamedly.

"Molly, whatever is the matter?" asked Rose, bringing the lady over to a wall where they could sit.

"I am with child," replied Molly.

For a while Rose was so stunned she could barely think.

But, surely was Molly not too old...and when…and with who?

"Well, Molly, wow…I didn't expect that," said Rose.

"Well, darlin' neither did I. Thought I was too old, but it seems not. Apparently I'm five months along. Didn't even notice. Put it down to too many second portions,"

"Oh Molly, I am happy for you!" exclaimed Rose. "I am pregnant too!"

Rose instantly wished she hadn't said anything. She was waiting on the sentence to come out of Molly's mouth.

"Oh, you and Jack are having a baby! _Rose! _Oh my lord, that is exciting," said Molly, hugging her.

"Yes, isn't it!" said Rose, hugging her back, deciding the truth could wait.

"Shall we go for a coffee?" asked Molly.

Rose thought. Would Molly want to talk baby names over breakfast?

"Erm, well I was actually thinking of looking for somewhere to stay Molly, so another time maybe?" said Rose.

"Nonsense, you can stay with me!" said Molly.

"Molly, really, I, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Rose, darlin' you are staying with me. Now come on. Mocha?"


End file.
